This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The exchange of electronic messages between companies and individuals, individuals and individuals, etc., has become ubiquitous as a manner of communication for a variety of purposes. For example, companies routinely provide email accounts to employees, through which the employees conduct the business of the companies, both internally and with third parties, such as clients, outside vendors, partners, etc. In certain instances, the employees' email accounts are usable for personal communications, unrelated to the business. Regardless of the purpose, email accounts are occasionally the access point for the introduction of malicious content, such as, e.g., spam, viruses, worms, Trojans, etc., into networks, or computing devices, provided by the companies. Email servers, in many instances, employ a variety of different software and/or tools to identify and block such emails, before the emails reach their employee recipients.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.